


Every touch (is oh la la la)

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, happy birthday kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: They had no idea what drove them to do it or how it even started. One moment they were watching a movie and the next they were making out on the couch with their hands shoved in each other’s shirts.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Every touch (is oh la la la)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kuroo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They had no idea what drove them to do it or how it even started. One moment they were watching a movie and the next they were making out on the couch with their hands shoved in each other’s shirts. Kuroo was pinching and twisting Bokuto’s nipples, moaning into each other’s mouths. Bokuto was pulling at Kuroo’s shirt, wanting it off. Kuroo complied, almost ripping the shirt off with a desperate need he’d never experienced before. Bokuto’s body was hot under his hands, but it was a kind of heat he didn’t mind. 

He groaned, Bokuto’s hands squeezing his ass. “Bed?”

“Bed.” 

Kuroo was curious because somehow, they managed not to crash into anything as they stumbled into Bokuto’s room. He had a grin on his face as he pushed Bokuto on the bed, crawling over him and straddling his lap. 

“Are you sure about this?” Bokuto whispered, eyes trailing between Kuroo’s lips and eyes. His hands were set firmly on Kuroo’s hips, toying with the hem of his pants. 

“God, yes.” 

Bokuto moaned as Kuroo rolled his hips against his own, knuckles white as he dug his fingers in Kuroo’s hips. “Fuck, okay.” 

Kuroo kissed him with that same desperate need as before. Their teeth clacked but it didn’t stop either of them. The managed to take Bokuto’s shirt off and Kuroo trailed his fingers over Bokuto’s chest softly. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Bo.”

Bokuto had the decency to blush at Kuroo’s whisper. Kuroo pushes him against the bed and rolled their hips together, moans slipping from their mouths. Bokuto reached up and twisted one of Kuroo’s nipples in his hands, the other over Kuroo’s crotch touching lazily. 

“Keep going like that and I’ll come in my pants.”

Bokuto snickered and sat up to kiss Kuroo’s neck languidly. “You’re so hot, Kuroo. Wanna fuck your ass so good.” 

Kuroo shivered, tangling his hands in Bokuto’s ungelled hair and pulling. “Want you to fuck me, Bo.” His whisper was hot against Bokuto’s mouth, moaning as he kissed him. “Lube?”

Bokuto pointed to the general direction of his dresser drawers. Kuroo rummaged through the top drawer where Bokuto had a few other things that weren’t necessarily lube but could  _ definitely  _ be used some other time. Bokuto was already in his boxers when Kuroo turned around, condoms on the pillow. Kuroo kicked off his own pants, Bokuto’s breath hitching as Kuroo was most definitely not wearing underwear. 

Kuroo straddled Bokuto’s hips, whispering, “Watch me.” He uncapped the lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers before slipping his hand between his ass cheeks. 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo’s face scrunched up and relaxed, arm moving behind him. He wanted to watch as he opened himself up, he did, but Kuroo’s facial expressions were something he wanted burned behind his eyelids. He grabbed Kuroo’s ass and spread him open before feeling Kuroo already had three fingers inside him. “Desperate are we.” 

“Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do, asshole.” 

Bokuto chuckled, taking Kuroo’s nipple in his mouth and massaging his ass. Kuroo whined loudly, hand coming to a stop. 

“Bo, please.” 

Bokuto maneuvered them so Kuroo was lying on the bed on his stomach as Bokuto took off his boxers and rolled on the condom, spreading more lube on Kuroo’s ass and his dick.

“Wanted to suck you.” Kuroo murmured as he got on all fours. 

“Hmm, another day.” He kissed Kuroo’s back, as he slowly and carefully slid his dick in Kuroo’s ass. He grunted, Kuroo’s ass clenching around his dick. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You sure you’re good?”

“Bokuto, I swear to shit if you don’t fuck me-“ His rant was cut short with Bokuto pushing all the way in. “ _ Holy shit, you’re thick. _ ” 

Bokuto hummed, hands soothing Kuroo’s back. “Breathe, Tetsu. I’ll take care of you.” 

Kuroo managed to relax, hands clenched on Bokuto’s pillow. “Bo, just, please.” 

Bokuto murmured reassurances against his back as he thrust slowly and quickened the pace. Kuroo was a moaning mess on the bed, back flushed a pretty pink. He choked on a gasp as Bokuto’s hand landed sharply on his ass. 

“F-fuck. Do it again.” 

Bokuto complied, watching as Kuroo recoiled from the smacks but moaning loudly every time. Bokuto pulled out, Kuroo whining petulantly. “Want you to ride me.” 

Bokuto was on his back, Kuroo on his knees above him as they kissed. Bokuto had his hands on Kuroo’s face, Kuroo’s on Bokuto’s dick guiding it into his ass. Kuroo hissed, pleasure quickly taking over as he sunk all the way. 

“You okay?” Kuroo nodded. “Okay, take your time, babe.” He ran his finger tips over Kuroo’s thighs, watching them spasm. Kuroo looked too good to be true. His face and neck were flushed, sweat dripping down his forehead.  _ “Oh, fuck.” _

Kuroo wasn’t one to stall, riding Bokuto hard and fast. He dug his fingernails in Bokuto’s chest leaving an imprint. “Fuck, Bo. Yes, right there. Oh fuck. Yes, fuck me.  _ Shit. _ ” Kuroo was a babbling mess and Bokuto wasn’t any better. 

His words were incomprehensible, as he met Kuroo half way with every thrust. “Fuck, wait. Stop, stop.” Bokuto had to physically stop Kuroo from moving. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Kuroo snickered but slid off Bokuto only to throw himself back on the bed, chest heaving. He yelped, feeling Bokuto’s mouth on his dick. He felt more than he could hear Bokuto’s chuckle. He threw his head back, hands in Bokuto’s now messy hair. Bokut slipped his fingers in Kuroo’s ass and without any warning, he came down Bokuto’s throat. 

“Shit, Bo. I’m sorry. I didn’t- hmph.” He let out a breath as Bokuto kissed him like there was no tomorrow. “That was hot. Never would have thought you’re a swallower.” He commented as they pulled away. 

Bokuto’s pupils were blown wide as he smirked. “Not really a swallower. Just with a few people.”

Kuroo snickered. “Think you wanna come now? I’m a swallower, too, you know?”

Bokuto chuckled and threw himself back against his pillows. “Maybe I do. Don’t always come so easily. But don’t swallow. Tastes gross.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he settled himself between Bokuto’s hips. “Let’s see how long you can  _ really  _ last.”

“Are you testing me?”

“Maybe.” Kuroo wrapped a hand around Bokuto’s dick, stroking him lazily as he talked about his week. “I met up with Kenma yesterday for lunch. Akaashi was with him the night before and talked about how it was their first time having sex. It was pretty kinky for the first time but expected. It is who they are.”

“Kuroo, I swear to-”

“But I thought you didn’t want to come.” Kuroo’s smirk was half endeared, half malicious. “Come one. Can’t you hold a little longer.”

“Says the one who came when I sucked him off.” Bokuto yelped at the sudden squeeze. “Okay, fine. Fine. Just, please make me come.”

Kuroo quickened the pace of his hand, watching as Bokuto came undone in a few minutes. He stroked lazily until Bokuto was whining. Kuroo was thankful the condom was still on because he didn’t want to clean up. He took off the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the trash can. Bokuto looked pleased as he regained his composure. He patted the empty spot where Kuroo curled up next to him.

“That was fun.”

Bokuto hummed in agreement, wrapping an arm around Kuroo. “We should do it again sometime.” 

“Only if you agree on a date with me.”

“It’s a date.” Bokuto kissed Kuroo’s forehead softly, falling asleep right after. Kuroo sighed, tightening his arm around Bokuto, a smile on his face as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other socials on my [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
